


Chirps in the morning

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Matt, Family, Fluff, Hybrid Matt, Hybrid Tom, M/M, Omega Tom, it's like, mpreg implied but it's not like it's shown or anything, they're both monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: When you decide to have a kid you have to take on the responsibility of feeding them, changing them, and giving them attentionSometimes they want you up at 2:40 in the morning and frankly Matt just wants sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one shot about Matt being a good dad pls

The night sky outside was a dark fog, stars covering the dark expanse of a blanket as seas of clouds rolled through the windy air. The night was calm as the moon shone through the darkness of the morning, not even the silky light daring to wake anyone or anything. 

Except for this very moment.

A soft whining cry came from the crib that was carefully placed next to the side of the bed, Matt's side of the bed. The beta had attempted to block out the noise and fall back asleep, hoping for the omegan partner next to him to do the job this night. Seems that wasn't the case

A claw gently prodded his arm as he kept his eyes closed. "Matt...", came a soft voice next to him as the soft nudging soon turned to full on shaking. Sighing, he opened his blue eyes, looking to the void eyed man next to him. He didn't even need to ask, letting out a sigh as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed to stand up and pop his back. "Alright..alright.." He said, voice low and hardly above a whisper, as if he'd scare the poor pup in the crib anymore if he spoke any louder.

He gently dipped his hands down into the wooden crib, pulling the crying infant out and into his arms. He gently swayed her in his arms as he looked down to her, a smile tugging at his lips as he moved his hand to rub his thumb against her cheek. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked the child softly, her cries turning to low whimpers as her small hands reached up towards her father. A soft chuckle was the beta's only response, carrying the calm (ish) child to the large bed where his mate lay as well.  
  
Tom hummed as he watched the scene, moving closer to the beta once he was on the mattress. He gently rubbed the back of the pup's head, a soft sigh escaping him. "Let me guess, lonely again?" he asked, a hum being the other's first response. 

"Seems so" he said, leaning back into the plush pillows and sheets, the omega beside him after already fallen back asleep once the child in his arms was calm. 

It was a small, but happy family


	2. I have no chapter name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When both of them found out their daughter was a runt, there were mixed reactions on how well she'd survive. Turns out she has other advantages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some More Tammy, ok

When Tammy was born, both Matt and Tom had mixed reactions on the news they were given by the doctor and nurses who had checked her vitals.

She was a runt, that much was obvious to the naked eye, being much smaller than what a usual pup should be. 

It didn't help either that she couldn't breath properly. Other than her poor breathing capabilities, (they suspected asthma to be the culprit) she seemed to be healthy under all circumstances. Tom, however, was skeptical. He loved her really, she was his only pup and would rip the arms off anyone who would try to hurt her, but that didn't stop him from fearing that her fate would inevitably be a short lifespan. 

How ever, come to find out; happy with being proven incorrect on this regard, she had lived up to her second year. A much longer and better span than what Tom had expected the moment he was told the news. However, being a runt, she still needed help. She took longer with walking than the usual few months it takes for a child to move and walk on their own. 

There were other things she was better at however; what she lacked when it came to physical strength and stamina she made up for enough with her ability to quickly learn. Hell she learned how to speak a day after she turned one.

Tom was not happy about that.

He had let Tord babysit her, which already caused for a disaster. The alpha had promised the two he would do anything that would harm her, he wasn't inane after all. Tom thought otherwise. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he heard her yell out "Fuck" at the top of her lungs when Edd dropped a bowl on the floor that shattered. 

He was going to get Tord back for that.

All in all, he was happy to have his daughter. Despite her runt status she lived fairly happily. It only made it much sweeter to be able to hold her close and warm her against his body. With Matt's arms wrapped around his waist and his daughter in his arms, nothing could ruin the sweetness of it


End file.
